1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the use of compounds having the general structure (I) as defined hereinafter ##STR3## as microbicides and plant growth regulators and also with the preparation of certain novel compounds covered by this general formula. In this context, the term "microbicide" is intended to encompass but it is not restricted to bactericides, fungicides and algicides and refers to both the destruction of and the inhibition of growth of bacteria, fungi and algae. The term "plant growth regulator" means having a demonstrated and observable plant growth regulator effect, such as, for example, stunting of plant height, darkening of the hue of foliage, increase in number, size and thickness of leaves, earlier flowering and suckering.
2. Prior Art
Anthraquinones such as those having the formula ##STR4## where Q= ##STR5## have been known for some years. The synthesis of 1,4-bis-(3-bromo-2-hydroxypropylamino)-9,10-anthracenedione is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,548 and the synthesis of 1,4-bis-(2,3-epoxypropylamino)-9,10-anthracenedione is described in J. Soc., Dyers Colour, (1981) 97 (2) 56. However the only known uses of such compounds have been in field of dyes: U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,870 describes a coloring process using a dye containing 1,4-bis-(3-chloro-2-hydroxypropylamino)-9,10-anthracenedione, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,521 describes a transfer recording method which uses a sublimable dye containing 1,4-bis-(2,3-epoxypropylamino)-9,10-anthracenedione. No other uses for these known anthraquinones is disclosed in the prior art.
A related known anthraquinone is 1,4-bis-(2,3-epoxypropoxy)-9,10-anthracenedione that has the formula ##STR6## U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,648 describes the synthesis of this compound and discloses its use as an intermediate in the preparation of drugs and also as a crosslinking agent in the preparation of polymers. No other uses are disclosed.
Related naphthoquinone compounds are also known: U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,521, mentioned above, discloses as a dye a compound of the formula ##STR7## Once again, no microbicidal or plant growth regulatory use is mentioned.